<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hero's song, a lover's lament by Sosh_022</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094476">a hero's song, a lover's lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosh_022/pseuds/Sosh_022'>Sosh_022</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 3: jealousy, F/F, FW2021.1, Fleurmione Week 2021, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, POV Second Person, sorta ancient greek au?, the scene where Hermione leaves Fleur at shell cottage but...Greek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosh_022/pseuds/Sosh_022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione leaves to fight a war. Fleur lets her go reluctantly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Week 2021.1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hero's song, a lover's lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Fleurmione Week Day 3! Here is yet another concept from me. (Will I ever stick to a single writing style? hahaha...no.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Don't forget your shield."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione takes it from you and you help fasten it to her arm. Your fingers work slowly as you drink in your lover’s image one last time. This thin plate of metal is all that is protecting her from the cruelty of men that want her dead. It is not enough. Death looms over her, thick and heavy. You wonder if Hermione feels it too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back to me," you whisper. It is both a plea to the gods and to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Always,” she promises. It feels like a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You think of all the things that pull her away. Duty, glory, fame. What use are they? They are nothing to the dead. Envy burns inside of you. Against such grand concepts, you are not enough to convince her to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to argue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t love be the grandest of them all? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she cannot stay. She is too selfless and you have grown selfish in your love. She is, as the poets, your better half. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So you let her go. She marches off to the beats of war and she takes your heart with her. When she fights, she fights for two. When she bleeds, she bleeds for you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You curse the gods for whispering her name, for the prophecies they wove into her blood at birth. She is a pillar of strength on the battlefield, your weakness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blood of gods flow through her veins and the men worship her like she walks amongst Olympus. But she is mortal and you are the only one who reminds her so. The only one to brush lingering fingertips across her rising chest, still smooth and soft despite the countless of tributes she sends to Hades. You are the only one who holds her close at night, eyelashes fluttering softly against the expanse of her throat, her heart beating ever so steadily under your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She kneels before none except you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could have been a god, had it not been for you. But just as tightly as you hold onto her, she holds on to you. You are the reason she is mortal still, a weakness to her in everyone else’s eyes, but you are the only part of her that ever mattered. She makes sure to tell you every moment you are together. You are, as the poets say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>better half. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So for one last night, you hold her close. Your bodies meld into one, lovers in every sense. So familiar you are with her touch, you’d recognize her even in death. It is a promise, one you kiss fervently into her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your love will never see old age. It will never burn as brightly as it does now. You feel like Icarus, falling into the sun. Your time has come and this love, however brief, is all you have. You let it consume you in one last blazing moment of intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves and you wrestle with the loneliness that settles in your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were never one for bloodshed or war but you pray fervently for her enemies to fall, one by one. You let cruel wishes slip past your lips at night. Bring plague and death down upon them. You hold none back, for each one that falls on the battlefield brings her closer back home to you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you pray, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever you go, whatever you do, come back to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At night, you envy the stars. You envy the sun and you envy the moon for watching over your lover while you are stuck here, a lifetime away. You envy the rain, the wind, and the sand for caressing your lover when you cannot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You envy the gods who wield the power to protect her. What you wouldn’t give to hold her once more in your arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve lost your father. You’ve lost your mother. You’ve lost your sister, your kingdom, and your home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cannot lose her too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You pray to Achilles and you pray to Patroclus. You do not envy them. You pray that the people do not make her a god like they did with the son of Peleus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not let our love be like theirs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are enough tragic love stories. Yours does not have to be another. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>